Con todos, sin nadie
by AngelSophia
Summary: *Editado* "Ya ríndete, Luce. Todos están casi muertos" "Nunca" Alguien hirió gravemente a todos, Natsu desapareció. Sólo Lucy quedó, pero... ¿Ella podrá ser una heroína como fue o es Natsu? ¿O será la "débil" como todos piensan? One-Shot


_...Los personajes de Fairy Tail no son míos, son de Hiro Mashima..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>-¡Espera Hime-sama!<strong>_

_**-¡Que no me digas "Hime-sama" Virgo! ¡Apúrate! ¡Estamos llegando tarde!-. Apurada corría una chica rubia, mientras era seguida a lo lejos por una maid con cadenas en las manos, respondiendo por el nombre de Virgo.**_

_**-¡Hime-sama se va caer si sigue así! ¡No corra tan rápido! O… ¿ya es hora del castigo?-. Gritó la pelimorada que giró hacia la derecha cuando vió a su dueña hacer lo mismo.**_

_**-¡No es hora de ningún castigo, Virgo! ¡Rápido, rápido que tenemos que burlar a los guardias o todo estará acabado!-. Justo al decir lo último ya estaban las dos en el frente de un supuesto "castillo", pero en la puerta se encontraban obstruyéndola unos fornidos guardias, las dos chicas se escondieron en un arbusto cerca.**_

_**-Este es el plan, Virgo-. Susurraba la rubia—Tú crea agujeros en el suelo para que caigan, mientras que yo, aprovechando que están concentrados en vos, entro al castillo, ¿entendido?**_

_**-Sí, Hime, pero algo me inquieta… ¿Usted estará bien, Hime-sama? Loke-sama me castigará si algo le pasa, ¿quieres que la acompañe Taurus-sama?-. Susurró con preocupación la maid, no porque Loke la castigara, sino por la maga de espíritus estelares, Lucy Heartfilia.**_

_**-No te preocupes por mí, Virgo. Yo sé protegerme, sólo prométeme que no te arriesgarás a nada peligroso-. Dijo la maga, tratando de que la espíritu no haga una locura.**_

_**-Se lo prometo, Hime-. Prometió la joven maid, sin tener ninguna expresión en el rostro.**_

_**-Bien, a la cuenta de tres nos ponemos en acción-.**_

_**-De acuerdo, Hime-sama. Le deseo mucha suerte-.**_

_**-Igualmente, Virgo-. Deseó la rubia- ¡Bien! Empecemos… 1-. Contó primero la maga.**_

_**-…2-. Le siguió la maid.**_

_**- ¡3!-. Dijeron al unísono las dos chicas y Virgo salió de su escondite e hizo muchos hoyos para que los guardias cayeran en ellas. Estos se alarmaron y pidieron ayuda, a lo que todos los guardias rodearon a Virgo.**_

_**-Arigato, Virgo-. Susurró Lucy. Miró por última vez a su amiga y se escabulló entre los guardias.**_

_**.**_

_**-¿Qué harás ahora, Lucy Heartfilia? Ya no puedes hacer nada más. Se terminó todo. Ni tus espíritus pudieron sobrevivir mientras los torturaban-. **_

_**-M-Minna-san, n-no puede ser… ¡Espera! ¡Es mentira, sí eso puede ser! Todavía puedo ganarte-. Se trató de convencer la rubia que no podía ver nada.**_

_**-Ni tú te lo crees. Tus amigos están gravemente heridos, casi muertos. Tu gremio, si se le puede llamar todavía así, está destruido. Tu querido Natsu, desapareció. Sólo quedabas tú… ¿Y todavía crees que me ganaras? Ya ríndete, no podrás cambiar lo inevitable, Lucy-. Aseguró una voz grave y profunda. Una luz entre la oscuridad se prendió, allí estaba Lucy, toda maltratada y con manchas de sangre en todo el cuerpo. **_

_**-Mis amigos son fuertes, sobrevivirán, mi gremio se reparará y con esa pequeña esperanza que tengo, ¡No me rendiré! No me importa si Natsu no está, yo seguiré de pie y me vengaré por el daño que le causaste a Fairy Tail-. Gritó, enojada, la rubia. Trató de pararse pero no falló en el intento. Otra luz se encendió, dejándola petrificada, viendo a la última persona que le hizo más daño sentimentalmente-. N-Natsu. —Susurró la Heartfilia.**_

_**-No, querida. Te confundes, tú Natsu no existe más. Ahora quedé yo en su lugar-. Al término de lo dicho, carcajeó, haciendo que un escalofrío pasara sobre la espina dorsal del cuerpo yacido en el suelo de Lucy.**_

_**-Entonces si no eres Natsu… ¿quién eres?-. Preguntó la rubia, asustada.**_

_**-Soy el verdadero "Natsu", el otro fue una máscara, me llaman E.N.D. Y ahora, nadie podrá detenerme ni a mí, ni a Zeref-sama-. Otra vez rió, a Lucy se le bajo la presión, haciendo que vea todo borroso, lo último que escuchó de la boca de E.N.D fue…**_

_**-Dulces Sueños, Luce-. Y cayó profundamente dormida.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… _Sin comentarios… Naah, mentira, mentira. _

_¿Qué decirles? Fue un momento de una breve visita de la señora inspiración (?) Y quedó como resultado esto… ¡Tadaaa! Bien, bien… ahora a ponernos serios (?)_

_Me anoté en un reto hace unas horas, y cómo ya tenía una idea en mente, aproveché y me puse a escribir, lo malo es que dejé de estudiar Literatura que tengo integradora para esto *^* pero valió la pena. Ahora un aviso, aunque ya les comenté xD:_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Tu Mago favorito" del foro "El Gran Reino de Fiore"**_

_¡Bueno! Ya terminó el aviso xD ¡Así que sin más…! ¡Sayonara!_


End file.
